As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,625; 4,832,367; 4,840,404; and 4,893,835; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse seat belt arrangements including at least one arrangement for relieving the tension of a single seat belt.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they are designed, these patented arrangements are uniformly deficient with regard to the problem that many individuals encounter by virtue of the across the chest disposition of most shoulder seat belts, as well as in some instances, the restrictive engagement of a lap seat belt with the user's lower torso.
While at least one of the above cited patents addresses the problem with the shoulder seat belt, no adequate solution was developed for the lap seat belt, no less the situation wherein both a lap and a shoulder seat belt are used in combination with one another.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need particularly among those car owners whose cars employ a combination lap and shoulder seat belt arrangement for a new device that will relieve the pressure and adjust the relative placement of both the lap and the shoulder seat belt straps. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.